My Boyfriends Popstar
by rm328
Summary: Ally Dawson is a normal girl living in Miami, she's dating international popstar Austin Moon. Both are happy with their relationship. They have been living the best secret relationship you could imagine. No one knows that their together except their best friends and families. Will they be able to keep it a secret, or will trouble arise.
1. Chapter 1: Ally's Secret

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me! Constructive Criticism is encouraged!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

I woke up in the morning at seven o'clock to the sound of my phone ringing. I slowly got up and saw who would call me this early in the morning. Especially on a Saturday. As I looked at my flip phone (yes, Laura actually has a flip phone and loves it) I saw it was Austin. You're probably wondering who Austin is and why he would call me this early in the morning. Well, let me tell you a little about myself.

My name is Ally Dawson. I'm 17 years old and I go to Marino High. I'm a senior there and my best friends' name is Trish. She is a short, fiery latina girl who is not afraid to speak her mind. Enough about me though, I want to tell you about Austin. Austin's the sweetest, kindest, most adorable guy you'll ever meet. He has blonde hair that always seems to be perfect. Austin and me don't see each other in person a lot. We're only able to talk, text, and video chat mainly. Why you might ask. You see, Austin's an international popstar. We knew each other before he got famous. We've been best friends since the first grade! Right after he got famous he asked me out in secret and we started dating. No one knows about this except our best friends, Trish and Dez (he's Austin's best friend), and our parents. He's always on the road a lot so I don't get to see him.

I quickly pressed the green button.

_Austin: Hey Ally!_

_Ally: Hey Austin! How's the tour going?_

_Austin: Great! The fans are amazing! I wish you were here with me though. I really miss you. Dez is great and all, but I miss seeing my girlfriend._

_Ally: Aww. It's okay. I miss you too. I wish I could be there with you, but I have school and you know how much I love school. How much longer until your tour is done?_

_Austin: Two weeks I think. Then, I'll be back in Miami with you and Trish!_

I hear Austin's mom's voice in the background. "Austin you're going to be late for your interview!"

_Austin: Sorry Ally, I have to go. I have an interview to go to. It's live so you can watch it._

_Ally: Don't worry, I'll watch it. I'm going to miss you._

_Austin: I'll miss you more. I love you._

_Ally: Love you too Austin, bye._

_Austin: Bye_

I hung up and quickly rushed down the stairs. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and turned on the TV. See, that's also another bad thing about Austin being a popstar. Our phone calls are very limited on time, so we don't get to talk to each other that long. I saw Austin's face and a reporters face come on the TV and highered up the volume.

* * *

**Good, Bad, Okay? Please review guys. I would love it. I'll try to review as soon as possible.**

**Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2: Life of a Popstar

**Hey guys! I can't believe I got so many reviews in less than 24 hours! Anyways, I got a couple reviews saying that there was another story before mine like this. I had no idea about it. So I read it, and I'm trying not to copy it! So yea. By the way I probably won't be able to update that often because of school and all. So I'll try to update at least once a week, but I make no promises! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or My Boyfriends a Superstar**

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

After I finished talking to Ally, I quickly hurried out of the tour bus and into the studio. I was shoved through hair and makeup, and before I knew it, I was sitting in front of a live audience waiting for the interview to start. A reporter rushed out and sat down in the chair across from me. She had long, straight, black hair and brown eyes. She was short. Only about 5' 3". She introduced herself to me.

"Hi, my name is Sydney," she said perkily.

"Austin," I replied back

"So, I'm going to ask you some questions and you just have to answer them. This is also a live interview, but I bet you already knew that."

"Sounds good," I said, not nervous at all. I had done plenty of interviews before. This was sort of a normal routine for me.

"Great, and were on in three, two, one. Hi, I'm Sydney, here with international popstar Austin Moon!"

"Thanks Sydney! Great to be here," I replied.

"Okay, were going to have some questions from fans here. First ones from Meg in California. She said 'How many years have you been singing for?'"

"Well, I've been performing ever since I was little. Music's always been a passion of mine."

"Great, next questions from Julie in Alabama. 'Do you have any special things you do before a show?' man I love that question," she said.

"Actually my band and I, we do this thing where we gather in a circle right before we go out to perform. We put our hands in and say 'Ready, Set, Rock' since it was one of my first songs."**(1)**

"Wow interesting. We have time for one more question and it's from Katie in Maine. She's wondering 'What is your favorite part about performing?'"

Psh. Easy. "I just love everything about it. The music, the dancing, seeing my fans. Everyone's just so supportive of me and everything I do. Singing was in my blood. It's like I was born to do it."

"Amazing. Anyways, that's all we have time for"

"Awwww," said the audience sadly. I couldn't help, but smile sadly at that.

"Thanks for coming today Austin, hope to see you again soon," she said to me.

"Anytime Sydney, thanks for having me"

"Hope to see you again soon."

"Hope to see you to. Bye"

The cameraman yelled cut and I said bye to Sydney one last time. I quickly hurried out to the tour bus where Dez was waiting for me. He looked up from his phone and walked up to me.

"Great interview man," he said. You see Dez isn't what you call normal. He has an interesting wardrobe. Today he was wearing a bright orange shirt, with green plaid pants, that had suspenders hanging down. He was wearing red clown shoes too. It was hideous if you ask me, but Dez liked it, so I was fine with it. He came up to me and we did our signature 'what up' handshake. We then sat down on the couch and played video games. My mom had to ruin it and come in. She switched off the TV and went on a rant about how TV rots your brain. After that was done I looked at my watch. It was 3 o'clock. Crap! I was going to be late for my soundcheck!

The bus had been moving while we were playing video games, so we were already there. I ran out of the tour bus and into the stadium. Today I was playing in New Orleans, Louisiana. My band was there already tuning their instruments. I began the sound check and we ran through what I was going to do for the concert. Every location, I do a different order to keep things fresh for me.

A couple hours later

The concert was almost done and I was going to end it with one of my favorite songs.

"Sorry guys, looks like we only have time for one last song! I decided to end it with one of my favorite," I shouted into the mike

Remember that trip we took in Mexico?

Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas

I never spoke up, yeah, I never said, "Hello,"

But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya

Yeah

I was chillin', you were with him

Hooked up by the fire

Now he's long gone

I'm like, "So long."

Now I got my chance

Now I, now I got my chance

Like damn

You could be the one that could mess me up

You could be the one that'll break me down

All them other girls said they had enough

You could be the one that'll take me

I was solo,

Living YOLO

'Til you blew my mind

Like damn

You can be the one that could mess me up

I can't let you, can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by

I was trying to play too cool to get caught up

Like too fun, too young to fall to pieces

I know a girl like you can't ever get enough

So I'm addicted, trippin', trying to get you to see this

The way I need you, like I'm see-through

Dancing out my pants

Got you shooking, caught you looking

Now I got my chance

Now I, now I got my chance

Like damn

You could be the one that could mess me up

You could be the one that'll break me down

All them other girls said they had enough

You could be the one that'll take me

I was solo,

Living YOLO

'Til you blew my mind

Like damn

You could be the one that can mess me up

I can't let you, can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by

It's like

Everywhere I look and everywhere I go

A million other guys be staring and I know

That I can be yours and you can be mine

I just can't let you pass me by – by – by

Everywhere I look and everywhere I go

A million other guys be staring and I know

That I can be yours and you can be mine

I just can't let you pass me by – by – by

Like damn

You could be the one that could mess me up

You could be the one that'll break me down

All them other girls said they had enough

You could be the one that'll take me

I was solo,

Living YOLO

'Til you blew my mind ('til you blew my mind)

Like damn

You could be the one that can mess me up

I can't let you, can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

(Yeah, girl)

I can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

(Can't let you go)

Yeah, I can't let you pass me by **(2)**

The audience erupted with applause.

"Thank you New Orleans!"

I hurried off the stage and changed. I head back into the bus and said goodnight to my parents and Dez, and headed into bed. Yep, that's the life of a pop star for you. You wake up early in the morning, do an interview or two, head to soundcheck and then perform. Sometimes were just on the road all day so I get more sleep some days. I quickly drifted off to sleep being exhausted from the day.

* * *

**There you go! Another chapter!**

**(1) Ross is in a band in real life (R5) and they actually do that before their concerts. I found that out on youtube. Wow. I know I'm interesting**

**(2) Pass Me By by R5. Do not own it**

**Please review guys, I would love it! Oh, and I'm going to start asking you guys random questions and feel free to leave your answer in the reviews!**

**Question of the Chapter:**** What is your favorite color? Mine's Purple**


	3. Chapter 3: Sonic Boom

**I'm back! Wow 13 reviews in 2 days. My friends was like "That's it I'm writing an Austin and Ally story" *cough* *cough* Harrystyles998 *cough* *cough* Anyways, here's another chapter of My Boyfriend's a Popstar! Ta-da**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or My Boyfriends a Superstar**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

As the interview ended, I switched off the TV and went to go take a shower. I quickly dried my hair, re-curled my hair, and re-vamped my caramel highlights. I rushed out the door and headed to the Mall of Miami**(1)**. My dad owns the music store there called Sonic Boom**(2)** and let me tell you it is amazing. It's like a second home to me. I went into Sonic Boom where my dad was just finishing his shift. My dad was sort-of a cheapskate, so it was only me and him working here, but hey, gotta love him anyway. He said hi to me and then left to go to the back room. There was no one there so I decided to write in my book. I had come up with a few song lyric ideas on the way here.

_It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face_

_I've been everywhere and back trying to replace_

_Everything that I had 'til my feet went numb_

_Praying like a fool that's been on the run_

_Heart's still beating but it's not working_

_It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring_

_I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing_

_Yeah, my heart is numb_

_But with you_

_I feel again_

_Yeah, with you_

_I can feel again_

_Yeah_

_Woo-hoo [x4]_

_I'm feeling better ever since you know me_

_I was a lonely soul but that's the old me__**(3)**_

My thoughts were interrupted when my best friend Trish walked in wearing a mini megaphone on her headband.

"Hey Ally, guess who got a job at Cindy's Cheer Shop," she said with a sing-song voice.

"Hey Trish, I thought you hated cheerleaders," I asked since last time I told her to get a job there, she went on a five minute rant on how much she hates cheerleader.

"I know, but I needed a new job and this one had openings," she said flatly. "Anyways, whatcha ya working on?"

"I was working on a new song until you came in," I said a bit annoyed that my song writing time had been interrupted.

We talked for a little bit more until Trish's phone rang. She said it was urgent and went outside to take it. Now where was I. Oh yeah. I'm feeling better ever since you know me I was a lonely soul but that's the old me and I continued to write as the music flowed out of me.

**Trish's POV (bet you didn't see that coming):**

I looked at who was calling me and told Ally it was urgent. As I got outside a pressed the answer button.

Trish: Hey Austin

Austin: Trish! Finally! You take forever to answer the phone

Trish: Geez, sorry. I was talking to Ally. Anyway's why did you call me?

Austin: I think were set for next Saturday. Tell Ally you guys are going on a trip to D.C. for the weekend and get her on the plane and packed. Make sure she's there by 5:30. Okay? I'll take it from there.

Trish: Okay, great. I can do that. Her dad is anyway's out of town for a convention next weekend so it's even easier. I still think this really sweet of you Austin. Ally's going to love it.

Austin: I sure hope she does, this is a lot of work. Anyways I go to go Trish talk to you later. Bye.

Trish: Bye

I hung up and went back into Sonic Boom. Ally was writing her song still so I decided to scare her. I snuck up behind her and yelled "BOO!"

"Ahh," she screamed. I was laughing so hard, there were literally tears in my eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Trish," she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

I stopped laughing and caught my breath again. After I was good I told Ally, "We should have a sleepover at my place tonight."

"Cool, just let me close up shop and we can head to my place so we can pick up my stuff," she said and locked the door. She went to the counter to grab her stuff and left.

* * *

**There you go guys! **

**1-I don't own Mall of Miami it's from the show**

**2-Don't own-Also from the show**

**3-Don't own Feel Again by One Republic**

**Bye Guys! Keep Reviewing!**


	4. Author's Note!

**Hi Guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but that would be amazing if it was. Sorry I didn't describe Ally's outfit, but this what I imagined her wearing. If you have a polyvore account follow me rm328 so yea. Sorry again that this isn't a chapter. I'll try to give you another one by the end of next week, but if I don't I just wanted to say that I'm going to be in Mexico for 2 weeks and I leave on the 21st and won't be back until after the New Year. So I just wanted to wish you guys Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year incase I can't update. Here's the link for Ally's outfit. Bye Guys!**

* * *

** ally/set?id=106867270**


	5. Chapter 4: Trish's House

**Surprise! I updated. Sorry guys, I would have updated sooner, but I was so busy over the weekend. On Saturday, my brother had two basketball games I had to go to and then I had a choir performance that we had to be there 2 hours earlier to practice and the performance was another 2 hours. It was so boring! Then on Sunday, my brother had another 2 basketball games that I had to go to (he was in a tournament) and then I had to go run some errands, and then I had volleyball practice where I rolled my ankle really bad. This morning it was fine, but then I made the mistake of doing PE which hurt it even more! My mom was thinking of taking me to the doctor tomorrow after-school. I iced during the last three periods today and it feels better, but it still hurts a little. I leave on Saturday and I really want this vacation to go smoothly. Anyways, enough with my rant and on to the story!**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

After we got to Trish's house we changed, and sat around and talked. See, that's the thing about me and Trish. We can tell each other anything, and talk about the most random things. Like the other day, we somehow go to the topic 'If you could go back to any day in the past what day would it be?' Yeah, random. We talk for about an hour before Trish has a sad look on her face, That's never a good thing.

"Hey Ally, my parents are making me go to D.C. next weekend and I really don't want to. My parents already talked to your dad and he said that you can D.C. with me. Can you please come," she begs.

"Sure why not, I don't have anything planned," I replied. Even though I never have anything planned. At school, I'm more of an outcast. Trish is my only friend. You know, besides Austin and Dez, but I don't count them.

"Great! Now I don't have to be all alone when my parents make me go to my aunt's for her birthday," she said excitedly.

"Wait! Is that why you didn't want me to come. Because it's your aunt's birthday? I thought you loved your aunt," I ask.

"Ally, this is the aunt that tells boring stories and smells like cabbage.**(1)** Not the one that bakes cookies," she said matter-of-factly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I roll my eyes and we don't talk about D.C. anymore. We head to bed at around 1 o'clock in the morning after talking for a while. Yeah, we talk a lot.

I wake up at around 8 o'clock to the sound of my phone ringing. As I look over to Trish, I see that she is still fast asleep. I slowly creep out of her bedroom and answer my phone.

_Ally: Hello_

_Austin: Hey Als_

_Ally: Oh, hey Austin. How's it going?_

_Austin: Great! New Orleans was amazing! I wish you were here though._

_Ally: You say that everytime, you realize._

_Austin: But I'm not lying am I?_

_Ally: No you aren't. Do you have any performance's today._

_Austin: Nope. Were on the road all day._

_Ally: So, I can actually talk to you for once. Where are you heading to?_

_Austin: Um, I don't know. Somewhere on the east coast._

_Ally: That's cool. Are you heading to D.C. anytime soon?_

_Austin: NO! I mean no… Why…_

I was a little a suspicious about this answer, but she decided to brush it off.

_Ally: Because I'm going with Trish's family next week to visit her aunt for her birthday._

_Austin: That's cool._

_Suddenly I hear Dez come onto the phone._

_Dez: Hi Ally!_

_Ally: Hi Dez. Where'd Austin go?_

_Austin: Dez give me back the phone!_

_Dez: Noooo! I want to talk to Ally! Just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean only you can talk to her!_

_Austin: Dez, please I really want to talk to Ally!_

_Ally: Guys! Just video chat me and then you can both talk to me! It's not that hard!_

_Austin and Dez: Okay!_

Then they hung up the phone. A few seconds later I get a Skype(2) on my computer. I opened it up to see Austin and Dez's face.

_Austin and Dez: Hi Ally!_

_Ally: Hi guys! Now what did you want to talk to me about?_

_Austin: Dez you go first, since mine will take longer._

_Dez: Okay, I was wondering if Trish is there?_

_Ally: She's sleeping. Why?_

_Dez: Oh nothing, just have her call me when she wakes up._

_And with that he left._

_Ally: Okay, that was weird._

_Austin: Actually, that was just Dez being normal_

_Ally: True, so what did you want to talk to me about?_

_Austin: Please don't get mad at me after this._

_Ally: Why would I be mad at you?_

_Austin: So yesterday I was talking to Jimmy and he said since so many people wanted me to come to their hometown that he is extending the tour another 2 weeks! Which means I'll have to miss your birthday! So, I told him that this was not going to happen and he said I could either take the tour or let down my fans and I have no idea what to do! I don't wanna miss your birthday, but I also don't want to let down my fans. After all this is your 18th birthday. I'm just so confused. He gave me today to think about it and I don't know what to do. But after thinking about it I think I'm going to not take the tour dates. It's a very special birthday for you and -_

_Ally: Austin! Your rambling! Besides you shouldn't lose the opportunity to take more tour dates!_

_Austin: No Ally, I'm not passing up the chance to visit you. I'm not taking the tour dates and that's final!_

_Ally: I guess there's no point in arguing._

_Austin: Hey Alls, I got to go, I'll talk you later. Kay'_

_Ally: Kay'. Bye Austin. Love you_

_Austin: Love you too Als._

I ended the call and closed my laptop. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30. Heh. I could use a little more sleep. I headed back over to my bed and went back to sleep.

* * *

**And Fin! There you go guys another chapter! **

**1-That's a line from Spas and Spices. Instead of aunt though, it was Ally's grandma**

**I know won't update before the holidays so I wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas, or Hanukah, or whatever you celebrate and a Happy New Year! Stay Safe and keep reviewing! Bye**


	6. Chapter 5: DC

**Guess what? I'm back. Our trip was amazing. I got to swim with dolphins, go snorkeling, go parasailing, go on a waverunner, see Harry Potter World, and so much more. I was a little disappointed though with the little reviews I got. Guess what again? My ankle's all better. Turns out it was slightly sprained so I couldn't do PE for a week not that I care. But now I messed up my knee on my trip. But in more exciting news my volleyball team had their first tournament today and we won! I was so surprised! Be sure to review guys. Please!**

* * *

Austin's POV:

Today is the day I surprise Ally and I'm sweating like crazy. I hated lying to her so much, but it was for the best. I hope she and Trish make it here on time. Jimmy hates it when I start late and if he finds out the only reason I'm starting late is because of Ally he's gonna kill me.

Trish's POV:

"Ally! Were gonna be late for my aunt's party! My mom is gonna kill me if we're late," I yelled to Ally who was in the bathroom finishing getting ready.

"I'm almost ready!"

Austin told me to be there exactly at 7 o'clock so he can start on time. Ally opened the door and can I say. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a red sequin fit dress that flared at the bottom, red ballet flats, a red flower in her hair, red present bow earrings, and a gold chain bracelet.(1) I told her not to wear a necklace because Austin wanted to give her a gift that was a necklace, but she doesn't know that.

"How do I look?"

"Ally, you are going to leave my family speechless," I said,"Now, chop chop were gonna be late"

We quickly hurried out the door and into the car my aunt let me borrow while we were in D.C. I quickly head to the Verizon Center(2). I parked and told Ally to get out of the car.

"Um, Trish. Why are we here? I thought we were going to your aunt's birthday party? Unless, your cousin's are really rich," she asks.

"I lied. My aunt's birthday was last week. I just needed an excuse to get you here, but my aunt does live in DC."

Before she could ask anymore questions, I grabbed her hand and dragged her into the Verizon Center. I got out our backstage passes and showed it to the security guard. before we know it, were sitting in the front row waiting for the show to start.

"Trish, this isn't funny. What the hell is going on," she asks clearly annoyed.

"Just shut up and you'll see."

The lights dim and the music starts playing.

Ally's POV:

Trish is really annoying me now. What the hell is going on! I thought we were going to her aunt's birthday party, but clearly we aren't. The lights dim and the music starts playing. I know this music anywhere. It's from Austin's song, but that doesn't make sense. Austin comes out on stage and starts singing.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Maybe I shouldn't have lied

I was in over my head

All the games that I played

Just played me instead

Please forgive me

I'm trying to forget

I was too busy fronting

How dumb can I get

Oh-oh-oh

So busted

Oh-oh-oh

I messed it up up up

Gonna tell you what what what

Gonna dance like the freak imma be tonight

Sing the wrong words into the mic

Cause that's just who I am

That's just who I am

I won't care if they laugh at me

If I lose my grip on gravity

I'm doing the best I can

Cause that's just who I

That's just who I am(3)

Everyone starts cheering.

"What up D.C.," Austin yells into the mic and the crowd goes wild. He plays and sings a couple more and of course, I sing along. I know all of his songs by heart. Near the end of the show he says, "Alright, we only have time for one last song." The audience aww's, "This next song, is dedicated to a very special girl to me. She knows who she is, but I won't say her name." He sits on a stool with his acoustic guitar and starts playing a song I've never heard before.

Austin's POV:

I grab my guitar and sit on a stool they brought out. I'm so nervous. I wrote this song and it took me forever. Well, here goes nothing.

Last summer we met.

We started as friends.

I can't tell you how it all happened.

Then autumn it came.

We were never the same.

Those nights, everything felt like magic.

And I wonder if you miss me too.

If you don't it's the one thing that I wish you knew:

[Chorus:]

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.

I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.

I think about you every moment, every day of my life.

You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

Would you know what to say

If I saw you today?

Would you let it all crumble to pieces?

'Cause I know that I should

Forget you if I could.

I can't yet for so many reasons.

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you every moment, every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time. It's true

I think about you, you you, you you.

I think about you, you you, you you.

How long 'til I stop pretending

What we have is never ending.

Oh, oh, oh.

If all we are is just a moment,

Don't forget me cause I won't and

I can't help myself.

I think about you. Ooh, ooh.

I think about you. Ooh.

[Chorus]

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.

I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.

I think about you every moment, every day of my life.

You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you, you, you, you.

I think about you, you, you, you, you.(4)

"That was for you Ally Dawson," he yells into the mic quickly realizing his mistake. "Um. Goodnight D.C." and he quickly hurries off the stage. Me and Trish head backstage. If anyone from school was there they would start asking question, after question, after question. This is not good.

* * *

**There you go. Chapter 5. **

**1-Here is the polyvore link for the outfit with the necklace Austin's gonna give. red/set?id=107461008**

**2-Don't own**

**3-Don't own Who I Am by Ross Lynch**

**4-Don't own I Think About You by Ross Lynch**

**This is my longest chapter yet so be proud of me. Also read my other story Best Friend's or More? I've started on the next chapter. Be sure to REVIEW guys! Thanks! ~rm328**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey Guys,**

**I have no idea where to take this story. I'm starting to lose interest. I haven't been getting many reviews for it and people telling me to continue. If you want me to continue updating reviews and PMing me would help.**

**~rm328**


End file.
